Sweet Affair
by TY Castle
Summary: Katanya hanya sehari. Iya, hanya sehari. Tapi berubah menjadi dua hari, lalu seminggu. Hasilnya, tubuh yang penuh dengan tanda cinta di mana-mana. [m/m; NijiAka, slight other pairing; tw: cheating]


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

A/N: Ditulis untuk #FallenVibes; Day 1 – Just One Day, Day 2 – Secret Cave, Day 3 – Caught in a Lie.

* * *

" _Temani aku seharian ini. Banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi hanya sehari ini saja ya, Nijimura-san. Besok aku ada janji dengan dia."_

" _Wah, lima tahun tidak bertemu tapi responmu begini sekali."_

" _Aku sudah janji makan dengannya sejak minggu lalu. Jangan salahkan aku. Suruh siapa datang mendadak minggu ini?"_

...

" _Bagaimana kalau rencana kita kuubah? Kau bersamaku sampai siang besok?"_

...

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya remang-remang yang memaksa memasuki matanya. Senyum di bibirnya tersungging tatkala hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah damai pria yang semalaman ini menemaninya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, pria yang ditemaninya sejak kemarin. Tangannya terangkat tanpa sadar, meraba sisi wajah orang yang sudah lima tahun ini tidak berjumpa dengannya.

Pria dua puluh tahun itu hendak memejamkan matanya kembali—berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur—ketika tangan nakal yang awalnya berada di pinggang memeluk dirinya kini beralih meremas bokong telanjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi," ujar pria itu datar. Namun, bukannya menjauh, Akashi Seijuurou semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya; menaikkan lututnya hingga sampai ke batas pinggul pria di sebelahnya, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat. "Bangun, Nijimura-san."

Orang yang dipanggil Nijimura itu menaikkan kelopak matanya, tersenyum menyebalkan sebelum mencium bibir Akashi dan melumatnya penuh nafsu.

Tahu-tahu, posisi yang awalnya hanya tidur bersebelahan kini berubah. Akashi menarik tengkuk pria di atasnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai akhirnya Nijimura terlebih dahulu menjauhkan wajahnya. "Akashi," ujarnya di sela tarikan napas yang habis.

Akashi menggumam, bibir bawahnya digigit sensual sengaja, kedua kakinya menekan pinggul ke bawah agar bergesekan dengannya. "Ya, _Senpai_?" bisiknya seksi.

Nijimura yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus geli. Dikecupnya seluruh wajah Akashi, pun leher putih yang kini sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerahan bekas semalam; dikecupnya tubuh Akashi berkali-kali, digigitnya lagi sampai tanda-tanda yang tersebar di pundak dan dada sang pria membiru. "Aku pikir kita sudah berhenti dengan itu," balasnya.

" _Well, Senpai_. Aku suka _kink_ -mu. 'Shuuzou-senpai' terdengar seksi—apalagi jika aku yang mengatakannya, dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian satu pun, menarik tengkukmu agar menciumku lagi, memandangmu seperti ini, dan menggesekkan milik kita berdua."

Dilumatnya bibir _kotor_ Akashi sekali lagi—"Apa kau juga seperti ini dengannya, hm?" Tangan Nijimura memijat salah satu dada Akashi, membuatnya mengeras sebelum akhirnya memelintirnya.

"Tidak—ahnn, jangan berhenti hah ... ah!—hanya begini, pada—ah, _shit_ —Nijimura-san saja."

Nijimura melirik bagian bawah tubuh mereka, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi lebih nyaman. "Aku hanya memainkan dadamu dan kau sudah seperti ini. Apa yang akan dia katakan kalau tahu kekasihnya," bagian belakang kedua lutut Akashi dinaikkan, dilebarkannya kaki mantan adik kelasnya itu sampai terlihat lubang yang sudah dia aniaya semalaman penuh ini, "bersedia ditiduri oleh orang lain begitu saja."

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap Nijimura yang kini sedang sibuk meraba dan mencium tanda kemerahan di bagian dalam pahanya. "Nijimura-san bukan 'orang lain' bagiku," balasnya.

"Aku adalah _orang lain_ bagi kekasihmu," sahut Nijimura langsung.

"Oke, terserah—ahhn," Akashi melenguh nikmat ketika lubangnya dimainkan jahil, "apa kau serius mengurungku di sini sampai—hnggh!—siang?"

Pria berambut hitam itu memposisikan dirinya sebelum memasuki tubuh pria di bawahnya dengan kering. Akashi hampir berteriak kesakitan sebelum mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman yang sudah jauh dihapalnya di luar kepala. Bibirnya membengkak—Nijimura menciumnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau sudah bilang padanya, 'kan, semalam kalau kau akan bersamaku selama dua hari ini," Nijimura melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, "kau itu pintar Akashi—oh _shit_ , _it's so fucking tight_ —kau lebih dari tahu apa maksudku mengajakmu ke kamar hotelku. _Well, it's not entirely my fault_."

"Aku tahu kita akan melakukan ini," Akashi memeluk punggung Nijimura semakin erat, "yang tidak kuprediksi adalah berapa kali kita melakukannya. _The hell,_ kondom yang Nijimura-san beli kemarin bahkan sudah habis."

"Kau terlalu memesona, sayang. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku," Nijimura mengeluarkan miliknya, langsung membalik tubuh Akashi menjadi menungging sebelum kembali memasukinya dan memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang cepat. "Aku sebenarnya seminggu di sini—"

"La—hah .. hah—lalu?" potong Akashi yang sibuk menahan desahannya dengan bantal.

"Bisa kau buat alasan lagi untuk kekasihmu? Kau hanya minta izin padanya sampai hari ini," Nijimura memeluk punggung Akashi di hadapannya, kemudian berbisik di telinga pria itu. "Aku tahu kau terlalu menyayangiku, Akashi. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu setelah kepergianku ke Amerika saat kelulusan SMP. Kau juga tidak mau membuang waktu sia-sia, 'kan? Aku hanya mengambil waktumu seminggu dari libur musim panasmu."

"Mau sekalian bernostalgia? Mengingat-ngingat waktu yang kita buang di SMP hanya dengan basket saja? Menyesali karena kita tak menyadari perasaan masing-masing lebih cepat, hm? Hey, itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana?"

Akashi tak menjawab—dirinya sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya keras tatkala Nijimura terus menghantam titik yang sama dan membuat kepalanya berputar. Hanya butuh beberapa kali lagi sampai dia ...

Dan tiba-tiba pria yang sejak semalam menyetubuhinya itu berhenti bergerak. Akashi mengumpat pelan. Dia tak bisa lebih frustasi dari ini—dia butuh keluar. Sekarang. Juga.

"Nijimura-san, jangan bercanda."

"Jawab dulu," Nijimura mengemut cuping telinga Akashi, tangan yang satunya memainkan dada Akashi yang menganggur. Dia tahu Akashi akan keluar sebentar lagi, tapi dia juga tahu kalau Akashi ingin keluar karena titik prostatnya yang dihajar terus-menerus, bukan karena digoda seperti ini.

Sekuat mungkin Akashi menahan dirinya—Nijimura tahu apa-apa saja titik sensitifnya dalam semalam dan itu tentu bukan hal yang menguntungkan baginya, di saat seperti ini. Sembari mengatur napasnya yang naik-turun, dia berkata, "Kau tahu jawabanku apa."

Seringai miring tersungging di bibir Nijimura. Dia mulai memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya lagi, namun dengan tempo yang lebih lambat. "Kenapa tidak sekalian memutuskan dia saja? Bukan berarti aku membencinya, ya."

"Tidak mau," responnya langsung.

"Hee, kenapa? Kita sudah tidur beberapa kali, Akashi. Di setiap seks yang kita lakukan, kau bahkan tidak terlihat menyesal atau merasa bersalah sedikit pun, kau tahu?" Nijimura menaikkan temponya lebih cepat, merasa kalau dia juga ingin keluar sama seperti Akashi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang semalam? Mungkin di hatimu yang paling dalam, kau masih mencintai cinta pertamamu ini? Sama sepertiku yang masih mencintaimu?" Akashi tak menjawab apapun, dia hanya sibuk meneriakkan nama pria di atasnya berkali-kali dengan keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dirinya terpejam erat dan melenguh nikmat. Disusul dengan Nijimura yang mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam.

Di sela-sela tarikan napas yang terdengar jelas, Nijimura berbisik lembut, "Terus berhubungan denganmu sejak dulu, lalu melihatmu lagi kemarin, aku sadar bahwa aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, Akashi."

"... aku juga," entah diucapkan Akashi dengan sadar atau tidak—karena dua detik kemudian, dia kembali jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian.

Akashi duduk menunggu pesanan minumannya datang. Di hadapannya, tampak seorang pria yang selama seminggu ini sibuk memonopoli dirinya—meski Akashi sendiri tak merasa dimonopoli. Pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu entah sedang melakukan apa dengan ponselnya; sudah setengah jam ini pandangannya tak lepas dari benda persegi panjang tersebut.

"Kita akan berpisah lagi dan aku bahkan tak ditatap sedikit pun," sindir Akashi sambil menatap tajam orang tersebut.

"Kau cemburu pada ponselku?" Akhirnya Nijimura mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Akashi. Terlihat satu grup _chatroom_ beranggotakan tiga orang yang terbuka. _Chat_ terakhir adalah di menit yang sama, dari Nijimura sendiri.

"Nijimura-san minta dijemput?" tanya Akashi setelah membaca beberapa _chat_ terakhir di grup tersebut.

"Ya, aku malas kalau harus cari kendaraan sendiri. Toh dia juga ingin kabur dari Alex, sekalian kubantu saja," Nijimura berkata cuek, tepat ketika pesanan minuman mereka berdua datang. Tangan yang tidak memegang ponsel menarik mendekat koper yang tidak sengaja tertendang oleh pelayan kedai tersebut sembari melanjutkan, "Oh dari _display name -_ nya, seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Ini Tatsuya yang _itu_. Dia yang menjemputku nanti di bandara."

"Aku hanya mengenal satu 'Tatsuya'," balas Akashi sebelum menyeruput kopi dinginnya siang itu. Nijimura melirik singkat. "Iya, yang _itu._ "

"Tunggu—Yosen Himuro Tatsuya? Jadi selama ini, Tatsuya yang selalu Nijimura-san bicarakan itu adalah Tatsuya yang _itu_? Sejak kapan kalian saling—oh, sejak hari pertama Nijimura-san sampai di Los Angeles, ya, 'kan? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Wah, kau masih mengingatnya."

"Itu adalah sejarah hidupmu yang tidak ingin kulupakan, Nijimura-san. Tidak semua orang sampai di negara asing lalu tiba-tiba terlibat baku hantam dengan geng pembuat keonaran karena salah paham," Akashi menatapnya jahil, kemudian tertawa geli mengingat betapa hebohnya Nijimura menceritakan pengalamannya itu lewat telepon lima tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong," Akashi berhenti tertawa, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat dan memainkan jemari Nijimura di atas meja, "alamat rumah Nijimura-san ... masih sama, 'kan?"

Nijimura menautkan jemari mereka berdua, tanpa sadar merasa antusias atas pertanyaan pria di depannya. "Hm? Ya, masih sama. Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa tahu ayahku menyuruhku pergi ke Los Angeles."

"Apa ini?" Nijimura menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Kau ketagihan?"

Akashi hanya balas menatapnya. Apa yang dia katakan selanjutnya, benar-benar tak memedulikan sindiran Nijimura. "Hotel bagus di sekitar kampusmu ada di mana? Atau mungkin kita bisa melakukannya di kamar asramamu?"

"Gila," ujar Nijimura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, namun juga mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

Alih-alih merasa kesal, Akashi malah mengigit bibirnya seksi dan memandang Nijimura sensual dari balik poni yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya. "Nijimura-san pikir salah siapa aku begini?" bisiknya menggoda.

"Kenapa? Kekasihmu tak bisa memuaskanmu sama seperti aku? Dalam dua tahun masa pacaran kalian? Wow."

"Aku tidak bilang 'iya'." Akashi menjawab sok polos.

Nijimura ikut-ikutan memajukan tubuhnya. Kalau saja bukan di depan umum, sudah habis bibir tipis Akashi itu dia lumat. Tapi tetap Nijimura merasa beruntung, meja yang mereka tempati adalah meja paling pojok dan tubuh Akashi tertutupi seluruhnya oleh tubuhnya. Setidaknya, pegawai kasir yang berada di bagian dalam kedai tersebut takkan melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Terserah," balas Nijimura pasrah; Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Genggaman tangan Nijimura tak mau dia lepas, namun ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat jarum jam di arloji yang dipakai pria tersebut, Akashi buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali dan berdiri. "Sudah jam segini, pesawatmu akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih dari ini."

Yang masih asyik duduk hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tidak sadar kalau kau menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk bisa menemaniku sampai sini? Oh iya, kenapa tidak sekalian saja antar aku menggunakan pesawat pribadimu?" katanya sembari berdiri setelah Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ayo cepatlah, kau akan ketinggalan pesawatmu'.

"Pesawat itu khusus untuk perjalanan bisnis ayahku. Ayo sekarang berdiri dan segera pergi ke ruang tunggu—oh, tiket dan segalanya lengkap, 'kan? Tidak ada yang kurang, 'kan—"

Bibirnya dikecup tiba-tiba.

"Iya, sayang. Nah sekarang, kau bisa berhenti khawatir, oke."

"Tidak sampai aku tahu Nijimura-san mendarat dengan selamat." Akashi merenggut, namun tangannya tetap merapikan baju dan rambut Nijimura yang acak-acakkan.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," balas Nijimura sembari mematahkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan pegal, "kau juga, Akashi. Pakai baju dengan benar. _Hickey_ selama seminggu ini benar-benar banyak dan membekas."

Tulang kering Nijimura ditendang keras segera setelahnya. Akashi menatapnya dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah. "Jangan keras-keras," serunya pelan sembari menyeret Nijimura dan kopernya keluar dari kedai tersebut.

Setelah agak jauh dari kedai tersebut, Akashi menatap Nijimura sekali lagi; tersenyum manis dan mengatakan pesan penuh kecemasan sebelum berpisah dengan pria tersebut. Akashi melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan ' _itterashai_ ' tanpa suara.

Akashi Seijuurou baru berbalik ketika sosok mantan kakak kelasnya itu tak lagi terlihat. Dengan hati yang berat, pria yang tahun ini menempuh tahun ketiganya di salah satu universitas terbagus di Jepang itu pun mulai berjalan pulang. Dua jam yang lalu, dia dan Nijimura berangkat menggunakan taksi ke sini. Maka dari itu, pulang dari bandara berarti dia harus mencari taksi sendiri.

Tidak susah juga mengingat taksi memang tersedia banyak di bandara-bandara. Namun dirinya masih tetap belum terbiasa naik kendaraan umum—sejak kecil, kalau tidak diantar-jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarganya, Akashi lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki.

Tapi sepertinya dia harus cepat-cepat mencari taksi untuk pulang ke rumah. Akashi baru ingat kalau ada berkas pekerjaan yang belum sempat dia selesaikan karena pikiran dan tubuhnya terlalu terfokus pada Nijimura selama satu minggu penuh ini. Bisa-bisa ayahnya marah kalau tugasnya belum diselesaikan ketika pulang dari Jerman nanti.

Akashi baru saja keluar dari bandara ketika ada satu _chat_ masuk dari nama yang tanpa sadar dia hapus dari ingatannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

[Di mana?]

Dahinya berkerut tak paham.

Tumben sekali orang itu mengirim pesan sesingkat ini.

[Maksudnya?]

[Kau di mana, Sei?]

[Aku di rumah, Chihiro. Kenapa memangnya? Oh iya, soal janji makan kita beberapa hari lalu bagaimana?]

[Hanya bertanya. Oh, kalau soal janji makan, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja? Aku juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaanku.]

[Oh, baiklah.]

...

...

...

"Kenapa tidak menghampirinya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Hey, dia itu kekasihmu lho."

"Iya, bodoh. Aku juga tahu."

"Mayuzu—"

"Hayama, seingatku, aku di sini dipaksa untuk mengantar sepupumu yang akan ke luar negeri, oke? Bukan menyuruhmu untuk mengomentari hubunganku dan Akashi."

"Leher Akashi—"

"Aku tahu, kau pikir aku buta? Aku tahu Akashi berbohong. Aku tahu sejak lama. Dan aku juga tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selalu Akashi hubungi selama beberapa tahun ini—jadi berhenti. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
